


Fusion is for Love

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Crowley, cute fluff, hurt comfort, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Random au, where angels and demons can actually Fuse (like Steven Universe rules on fusion) and how this changes their relationship(Ch 2 includes art)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> came up with several different fusion outfits on my tumblr, check it out! (Ill update with a link later)  
https://sailoryue.tumblr.com/post/188279359650/all-of-my-fusion-drawings-one-post-this-is-so-i

The first time that it happened was complete accident. It was early in the history of the world, only a few years in the life of the planet.

Aziraphale couldn't help but think about the demon he met on the wall of the Garden. He had always thought demons were evil but... the one he met there was kind. Unlike what he was always taught. Crawly had shown him kindness when he was worried about whether or not he had done the wrong thing with giving the humans his flaming sword. They had taken a walk along the world, and though it probably wasn't the best of ideas hanging around a demon, but he was certain that there was something different about this one.

They had been walking down a mountain when Aziraphale had lost his footing and nearly fell off the mountain. His quick reflexes had him grab on to an outcropping, but that didn't help in the end as he was stuck in his position, hanging precariously from the high mountain. The angle made it very difficult to spread his wings, if he wanted to get any use out of them he would have had to push away from the mountain, and then there was still the risk that he would not be able to twist his body enough to slow his descent.

"Angel?" Crawly called down to him, worry on his face.

"I seem to have gotten myself in a bit of a situation, dear boy." Aziraphale struggled getting a footing on the rock wall, but climbing wasn't the easiest barefoot.

"Dammit." He heard the demon mutter under his breath. Crawly had tried reaching down to the angel, but he was way out of his reach. "Hold on angel!"

As if he had a choice? Then again, as he felt the rocks under his hand and feet slide, he wondered if he even had that much of a chance. As his grip failed, he felt himself start to tumble. And yet, he still decided that he should not curse, no matter the situation. "Oh.... sunflower!"

He summoned his wings and tried hard to get them right, but the ground was approaching faster and faster. Luckily at the last moment Crawly managed to grab him, but even so the ground was still rushing at them. Aziraphale gripped tight against the demon's cloak as he tried to pull up. The demon found himself for the first time since he fell, wishing for a miracle. Both ethereal beings closed their eyes and suddenly... They managed to pull up, they found themselves coasting mere feet from the ground, having the strength to pull up.

"That was quite a close one, my dear b...."

"Angel...?"

Something certainly was off, as gone were an angel and a demon. In their place was something entirely new. They looked at their hands.... they had four of them.

"What.... Crawly? Where.... are we? I don't...." They looked down at themselves, confused. "How did we? I don't know I just..."

Suddenly there was a wave of... something, a feeling of; what was that?

"Crawly? Is that..."

Just as sudden as their fusing started, they broke apart. Both Aziraphale and Crawly tumbled to the ground, staring in shock at what just happened. The feelings, they were so strong.

"Crawly, was that...?" Aziraphale looked over at his friend. Before he could get an answer, the demon ran, spreading his wings and flying off. He looked almost panicked. The angel watched as the demon faded into the distance. He whispered the last words, as the strong feeling of love stole his voice "...from you?"

....

It was about a thousand years until they met again, at Noah's Ark. Crawly had voiced his displeasure at God wiping out a large amount of humans. They'd parted ways as the floods began. Aziraphale had begged the demon to hide on the massive ship, but he had turned him down, going off on his own.

As the storm raged on, the floodwaters covering the earth, Aziraphale had stayed below deck with all of the animals. It was during a lull in the storm that the angel had felt a change in the air. More so, a noise among the thunder in the air. Someone was calling his name. He ran out to the deck to find out what he was actually hearing. He looked around through the harsh pelting rain, his robes getting wet. He finally caught sight of what he had been hearing. Flying within the pouring rain, flashing lightning and roaring waters was a dark shadow of a being, red hair catching light.

"Crawly?"

"Aziraphale!" The demon stumbled through the air, wings laden down by the rain waters. Right when he finally reached the massive boat, he tumbled hard, curling into himself to protect his precious cargo.

"Crawly, what on earth...." The angel's voice trailed off when he realized that within the demon's arms was a small human infant, wrapped in part of Crawly's cloak. "What!"

"Please angel, don't hurt it...." The demon's voice faded as he lost consciousness, leaving Aziraphale alone, at a loss at what to do. He looked up at the dark sky with worry, before making a decision.

...

Crawly woke up with a start, looking around in a panic when he realized that the child he rescued was no longer in his arms. He was ready to hurt someone when he noticed he was not alone. "Aziraphale? Where is he!" The angel made a hushing motion and pointed to a pair of sleeping dogs, where a small infant was wrapped in a blanket nestled against them. Crawly sighed in relief. "Thank....you."

They sat together in the quiet silence, the only sound the thousands of animals and the rain outside.

"I wanted to save them all. I TRIED to." Crawly said quietly, eyes on the infant. "But.... there were too many."

Aziraphale started at the way the demon's voice seemed to choke up. He remembered that he seemed appalled at the thought of all the humans left at the village dying. 'Not the kids! You can't kill kids!' And while Aziraphale himself was saddened at the thought of so many humans being wiped out, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"The fact that you managed to save just one is short of a m--"

Crawly cut him off raising a hand. "Don't you dare say that. I saved him on my own, not for anyone."

Aziraphale chuckled at his offense, but nodded letting the matter drop.

They sat in silence again.

"Crawly, may I ask you something?" The demon made a non committal sound, eyes locked on the dark window watching the lighting dance in the sky. "It's about what happened when we....." Aziraphale waved his hand, unsure of what to call it.

"It's called fusion, angel."

"Right. The thing is, I'd heard of it from others of my kind, when important messages needed to be given to mankind. But I'd never..."

Crawly looked over at the angel. "You've never before?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "I was a principality, guardian of Eden. I would never have had the chance."

"Oh, I'm sorry...."

The angel smiled, at the demon's apology. "I had no idea that you just... disappear."

"That's not it at all!" The red-haired demon shouted, startling the nearby animals, before lowering his voice. "You don't 'just disappear.' You...." His voice trailed off as he struggled to come up with how to describe it. "ghhgn! It... " He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "When demons fuse, usually for battle or terroring, it's... chaos, and unpleasant to say the least. You don't really disappear, its like you become something new. But when we did it, it was...... nice. Quiet."

It WAS nice, but something nagged in the back of the angel's mind. "But... all this time, I thought that you could only fuse with others of your kind. When we did.... I....." He just couldn't voice his thoughts well.

"Do you want to fuse again, angel?" The demon asked leaning forward, closer to his friend, holding his hand out.

"I... don't think my side would look kindly on an angel and a demon to fusing."

Crawly gave a simple nod. "I understand, angel. If you don't want to, I won't force it. If you really don't want to fuse again, this will be the only time I ask about it. After today, I'll never bring it up again. Promise."

Aziraphale looked into the demon's eyes, and though under normal circumstances one should never trust the word of a demon, he felt that Crawly actually would keep his promise. He looked down at the demon's outstretched hand and thought for just a moment. Could he really go on not knowing? Not experiencing that fusion ever again? He reached out, placing his hand, clasping the other hand.

"So, how do we do this?" He looked up at the demon.

"Its hard to explain, it's easier to show." He closed his eyes, which the angel followed suit.

It was a strange thing then, in a flash gone were the angel and the demon and in their place was the same being who existed when Aziraphale nearly fell to his discorporation.

"This is.... different." They said in a soft voice. They looked down and noted that their robe was a mish-mash of black and white, splots and stripes randomly except with their sleeves, which the left sleeve was black on the outside and white on the inside, while the right sleeve was white on the outside and black on the inside. They noted that on the lower one of their right hands was Aziraphale's signet ring. "Very different." A flash of lightning through the window caught their attention for a moment and in the reflection on the window they caught sight of their face. They had 4 eyes, two were Crawly's demonic yellow snake like ones, two were identical to Aziraphale's. Their hair was the oddest, completely at odds with it's length, being short in the long parts, long in the short parts, and randomly blond and red in random areas.

"This is odd. We... I? This is fusion?" They closed their eyes as if to contemplate on their existence. "What is that? Is that...." They sighed, shaking their head, losing track of the thought. Then, they split apart, leaving the two beings in place of the fusion.

They sat in silence again, the only noise the rainfall and the nearby animals. When another sound cut through the night, the sound of an infant fussing, Crawly went over to pick up the infant, shushing it quietly to sooth it.

"Crawly, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"That feeling we had as.... what should we even call them?" Aziraphale gave a small frown that the demon did NOT find absolutely endearing.

"I... ngh... Well demons usually just mash names together, nothing really fancy." Crawly miracled a bottle of milk to feed the baby. "What would be a good mix of Aziraphale and Crawly?"

The angel thought a moment before answering, "Craw...phale?" They both wrinkled their nose at that.

"Aziraly?"

"Nah." They sat thinking for a few more moments. "What about Crawzira?"

Aziraphale nodded. "That sounds nice, it rolls off the tongue easily."

Crawly tucked the infant back into the cloak he was wrapped in prior and nestled the now sleeping child among the pair of sheep.

"So, about that feeling we had." Aziraphale asked as the demon sat back next to his friend.

"Feeling?" Crawly fidgeted with the hem of his black robes.

"It was... full of...." The angel struggled to put his thought into words, gesturing lamely. "The best way to put it, love."

"Love?" The demon's yellow eyes widened, as a cold fear washed through him. "What do you mean by that, angel?"

"Well, when we were fused, there was a strong feeling and I don't think it was from me. The only thing I could think of was that it might have come form you, but I'm not entirely sure as to why."

"Oh, that. well.... I... It may have been.... from me.... ngk," Crawly cleared his throat trying to clear the lump stuck in his throat. He really wasn't ready for this kind of revelation. He thought fast trying to think of an excuse. He ran a hand through his hair, a finger catching on the thick braid, a pang hitting him remembering how it was put in his hair. He let out a breath. "It's just that.... It was the first time in a very long while that I could feel IT."

"'It?'"

Crawly pulled at a loose thread, chewing at his lip before sighing. "HER. It's.... been so long since I'd felt her love, it... caught me off guard the first time, and now." He shrugged, unsure how else to put it. And it was true, for the most part. He tucked one of his curls behind his ear. Part of it was joy in actually being able to feel Her for the first time in over a thousand years. The other part was his own feelings that he himself wasn't ready to face yet, let alone let the angel know of them!

"Oh, OH! Of course! How stupid of me that I didn't realize that!"

"You're not stupid!" Crawly shouted, before lowering his voice, as his outburst startled the nearby animals. Luckily the infant only slightly stirred, settling down again. "You're really not, angel. I.... I might be the only demon that actually still thinks about that."

"Oh, well.... I'm glad I could help you feel that again, even just for a short period of time." Aziraphale gave a kind smile, which the demon returned.

They sat in a nice quiet again, before Crawly asked, "So, what do you think about fusing?"

The angel pondered on the question for a moment. "Well, I don't suppose I would be against fusing, in the future. I mean, perhaps for extreme emergencies of course!"

The demon winked, "Of course."

And they both laughed quietly.

...

And throughout the next 6000 years they would find themselves fusing more often than they may have originally anticipated, and not just for emergencies.

The next time they fused was in 33 ad, shortly after the death of a young boy who's only crime was wanting people to be kind. Crawly, or Crowley as she requested to be called now, had been the one to ask. She held out her hand in a silent request, and Aziraphale nodded in agreement, and the two of them, or one if you will, found themselves sitting on a hill, looking down on Golgatha as the sun began to rise on a new day. The only thing said before unfusing, a simple 'Thank you'. It didn't need to be said who said it. Just that, from that moment forward, perhaps changed their friendship.


	2. Pictures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My personal art of this au! Each picture has a tidbit of information to go with it

First time they fuse, it was shocking and messy. Confusing... and wonderful

Much later, in Golgatha, neither wanted to be alone, on that night. They sat quietly together, just to be together.

Much later they would fuse in Globe theatre. They didn't know how long Aziraphale would be on the assignment in Edinburgh, and Crowley wanted some input on ideas on improving Hamlet. (He still preferred the funny ones)

During their tenure as the (non)Anti-Christ's godfathers, something may have happened that required team work to protect the child. Even though it would have been so easy to just let the universe take him, heck it would prevent the apocalypse, but neither wanted that and out of instinct, fused to save him

  
(Warlock was amazed and enjoyed the giant being, known as Franny Ash)

After saving the world from the end of the world, it was nice to celebrate, plus they loved to test Aziracrow's alchohol tolerance. Thing is, they often forget there was only need for 1 glass, not two. It sometimes was lonely, even when they were together

  
(yes, theyre wearing both waistcoats :) )

Close up of how their hair works, white blond with red highlights, or long red locks with white highlights

Ineffable Wive's edition!

Shall we dance, Angel?

(This au was inspired by the Steven Universe movie, "is this love?" is a wonderful  
Ineffable husbands song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill add to this if I draw more for this, please check out my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Post Golgatha fusion is named Aziracrow


End file.
